


Boxers

by wolfsbanearrow (Pixelicious)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/wolfsbanearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles got him Spongebob boxers. A single pair with the sponge’s face taking up the whole front side. He couldn’t help but cackle to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is.

Stiles never thought Derek would ever outright drop hints or give clues to anyone about the kinds of things he liked. Christmas shopping was the most difficult thing in Stiles’ life that he got anyone that never really showed interest in anything around him, socks. 

Because socks were easy. Socks were great. Everyone loved socks.

But Derek; bless his stunted heart. Not only was it like shopping for an old man who hated everything, it was also like trying to weasel secrets out of a mime. It just wasn’t going to happen and Derek always did the whole ‘let me raise a single eyebrow and give you this disappointing look’. It wasn’t fun.

So Stiles decided that if he couldn’t get anything out of Derek, he was going to get the man something that had to at least get some sort of reaction from. He didn’t even care if Derek punched him in the arm. 

Stiles got him Spongebob boxers. A single pair with the sponge’s face taking up the whole front side. He couldn’t help but cackle to himself.

And Derek did punch him after everyone went on their merry way. It was totally worth it.

A few months later, the pack had a run in with a water sprite. Luckily, everyone was smart enough to stay away from bodies of water. Well, not everyone, but Stiles was able to wrestle Scott away from the water with the help of Isaac and Erica. 

By the end of it, there was a dead water sprite and everyone was soaked, head to toe.

When Stiles scavenged Derek’s dresser for some dry clothes, he found something.

He couldn’t help but laugh out when he held up the yellow boxers. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek called out from the doorway.

Stiles turned, holding up the boxers.

“Really, Derek? These actually look worn.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
